Naruto the Gaming Hero (Life One)
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: A lot of people requested that I make a fic like this... I wasn't going to bother, until a friend of mine kept requesting it over and over. This is a Naruto who lives his life in a game fanfiction. It will be a multipart story, with each story focusing on a different type of theme.
1. Chapter 1 Character Select

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_  
><em><strong>Read the End Notes before you judge this story. Anyway, a friend requested over and over again that I make this kind of story.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start<strong>_

"Hahahahaha! I am AWESOME!" A blond haired boy wearing tattered clothes shouted as he jumped around a dark abyss. He had bright blue eyes, and his body was covered in small injuries. His clothes were ripped, but a lot of orange could be seen on them. His body was toned and lean, and he was about average height for the age of 17. Of course, this boy was Naruto Uzumaki... and he honestly shouldn't be very happy with himself right now when he was standing in a place where everything and nothing seemed to exist.

Basically, he was dead.

More over, he had done what had to be done to save the world... he had beaten Sasuke and freed the entire world and the Tailed Beasts from their prisons and illusions by using the very last of his chakra to get them back to normal. He had defeated his rival and killed him, before he died not much longer later from chakra exhaustion after fighting a war, going full out multiple times, and releasing the entire world from various illusions. Honestly, he should be depressed that he was dead... but nope. He had done almost everything he had set out to do. Naruto blinked and stood cheering over his own awesome when he saw white letters start to appear in front of him.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki _  
><em>Status: Dead<em>  
><em>Ending Level: 87<em>

_Naruto Events Completed - Characters Unlocked_  
><em>Basic Naruto - Be Born<em>  
><em>Character Unlocked - Naruko Uzumaki  Complete Sexy Jutsu_  
><em>Charcter Unlocked - Medic Ninja  Remove Poison from Body_  
><em>Character Unlocked - Mind Rapist  Pass First Portion of Chunin Exam_  
><em>Character Unlocked - Toad Sage  Summon Toads_  
><em>Character Unlocked - Naruto Hyuga  Defeat Neji_  
><em>Character Unlocked - Tsunade's Apprentice  Bring Back Tsunade_  
><em>Character Unlocked - Jonin Naruto  Save Gaara_  
><em>Character Unlocked - Perfect Jinchuriki  Befriend Kurama_  
><em>Character Unlocked - Naruto Namikaze  Learn of Both Parents_  
><em>Character Unlocked - Rinnegan Naruto  Defeat Pain_  
><em>Character Unlocked - Sharingan Naruto  Defeat Obito_  
><em>Character Unlocked - Ten Tails Jinchuriki  Defeat Madara_  
><em>Character Unlocked - Husband of Kaguya  Seal Kaguya_  
><em>Character Unlocked - Genius Naruto  Defeat Sasuke_

"Okay, so I think I am Basic Naruto already... this is SO much like one of those video games from Moon Country. My level seems pretty high as well, so that is pretty cool. I wonder what this is?" Naruto asked as he looked around and saw a red butterfly floating nearby him.

"A second chance... you amuse me Naruto Uzumaki... so I have created an infinite loop for you and you alone. You will be allowed to redo your life as many times as you want, and change anything you want, depending on what you chose... so what do you want to do?" The butterfly asked, and Naruto would have been more shocked at this, should he not have been used to talking animals already. He was dead already, so it wasn't like he had much else to lose. SO what if he replayed his life a few times, he would be able to have a LOT of fun along the way if he did this... and he could always just not be reborn again if he wanted to stop playing.

"Count me in, this seems fun... so what is with the level?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the thing that told him his level.

"Oh, that just shows how strong you are, and how close to your full potential. The full potential being level 100... with each life you can carry over a limited amount of certain stats over to each new life... there are three ways to level up... Defeat People in Battle, Have Sex, and Complete Events I have set up for you... yes, sex levels you up." The butterfly deadpanned when it looked like Naruto was going to make a comment about. Sex was known as a battle between two people, so whenever you dominated somebody in sex you would level up.

"Seriously though... sex?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you dominate in sex, you get twice as many points... if you ARE dominated then you get sent back to your last save point... if the end result is neither, then you get normal points... there is more to it... different people give you different bonus though." The glowing creature stated as it floated around Naruto, who gave it a raised eyebrow.

"Explain dominated... and are you a pervert?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed.

"I love perverted games, yes... and if you cum first you activate a 'Bad End' and get sent back to your last save point... if you make them cum first you activate 'Happy Ending' and gain points from it... and if you cum at th same time... you don't activate anything and just get normal points... of course, sometimes being dominated grants you points as well." The creature stated, and Naruto could hear a very large amount of perverted chuckles in the tone of the creature. Naruto sighed in annoyance, before he looked at the characters again.

"So what are the changed between characters?" Naruto asked as he looked at the characters.

"Well, they give you certain stat boots... Naruko has a ton of chakra control... BUT she is a lot weaker physically. Her secret bonus is that she gets more Sex Points when she dominates, and she gets points from both genders. The others have things to do with what their specialty is... Naruto Hyuga gains the Byakugan, and things such as that... picking Perfect Jinchuriki lets Kurama keep it's memories as well... but I wouldn't suggest that one yet... the story in that one is very difficult... you should pick either Naruko Uzumaki or Basic Naruto so that you can understand the system more... THEN the next time you are here pick a new character." The butterfly answered him, and Naruto looked between the two characters that she selected. Naruto touched the basic Naruto, before a screen open up on it.

Basic Naruto - Played Times: 1 - Difficulty: Normal  
>Power Up - Stamina Up - Chakra Up - Brain Power Down - Speed Up<p>

Naruko Uzumaki - Played Times: 0 - Difficulty: Easy  
>Power Down - Stamina Up - Chakra Up - Control Up - Speed Down<p>

"... You rigged this didn't you?" Naruto asked with a twitching eye.

"Of course I did... my popular demand, the other Gods wants you to gain be able to transfer more levels to a new character after playing as Naruko and learning how to control a different body... click Rinnegan Naruto." The butterfly stated, and he did what the voice told him to do and clicked on that option.

Rinnegan Naruto - Played Times: 0 - Difficulty: Extremely Hard  
>All Stats Up<p>

"That sounds... very hard." Naruto said with a shiver, and the butterfly floated around his head.

"You would get killed over and over again, despite the Rinnegan. All of the enemies get harder in this mode, and the world itself gets harder. Starting that world with only one level enhancer will be torture on you. It would be best for you to start with an easy setting, Naruko, level up a LOT and then transfer that data over to a new character... keep doing this until you think you are strong enough to take on the harder settings. We love to see you challenges, so each character has ups and down... more powerful characters get harder worlds to challenge you... weaker characters have easier world... you can breeze through Naruko's storyline a few times, then go to a harder world." The butterfly helped him out by giving him a pretty good strategy for this. Naruto thought about it for a moment, before he looked between basic Naruto and Naruko.

"... Is there any more bonuses that come with Naruko?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yep, since she is a bonus character she has a lot of bonus powers. Basic Naruto is just that, basic... unless you want to relieve that storyline again, you will get bored with it quickly. Naruko's storyline has a LOT of surprises in it... my Boss doesn't want you to abuse the knowledge you have already... too much that is." The creature stated as it tried to really sell the value of Naruko to Naruto, who was seriously considering it.

"How do I increase the stats?" Naruto asked, and the butterfly floated next to Naruko and selected it for Naruto.

_Naruko Uzumaki - Level 1_  
><em>Power - 5  Speed - 10 / Brain Power - 15 / Durability - 5_  
><em>Chakra - 1000  Jutsu - 5_  
><em>Seduction Stats - Level 1<em>  
><em>Power - 5  Stamina - 15 / Experience - 1 / Durability - 5_  
><em>Straight Attraction - 15  Lesbian Attraction - 10_

_Possible Points to Add: 10_

"There, for each life you live you can add 10 more points to a character. After this life, you can add 20 more points to any stat you already want. You can further increase stats by unlocking small events and increasing them that way... and certain items will help you." The butterfly answer him, and Naruto had to think about it for a second. 10 points wasn't that much of an increase to the stats, but this was only his first new character, so he wasn't expecting to get that much of a stat increase.

"So with each life I get to add 10 more points?" Naruto asked as he moved all ten of the points to 'Speed' so that stat was 20 instead of 10. He had personally seen how speed can defeat power. If you hit them first, then it didn't matter how strong the enemy is.

"So you picked Naruko then?" The creature asked with a questioning tone.

"Well, I did make the sexy jutsu after all. This isn't that much different, and I am just doing this to get used to the game, and get a bigger boost in stats the next time I come here. I don't know how this works yet, so I may as well get used to changing bodies like this." Naruto said sheepishly... and with all honesty, he wanted to clear through at least one life with very minimum difficulty. He wanted to learn how to work this system, and see if he can find some kind of bug in the system that he could abuse the hell out of.

"Good choice... the others will be pleased... oh, and just so you know. At the start of every battle you will get the chose to pick 'Fight', 'Seduce', or 'Talk-no-Jutsu' as your options to end the conflict. Pick wisely, and think of your surroundings before you pick which one you want to do." The small butterfly told him, and he blinked one, before he felt his body start to vanish into this air. He looked surprised, before he saw the butterfly glowing even more brighter than before.

"What is happening?" Naruto asked in shock.

"You are being transfered to the new body, in the new system. You will have all of your memories... oh, and before you try and relearn all of your techniques like Wall Walking... don't... you need to trigger events where you will be allowed to use learn... to learn through training will be ten times harder than you think." The butterfly said, and Naruto was about to shout out, before he vanished completely, leaving the butterfly behind as a screen appeared in front of the creature.

_Transfer Complete!_

Now the game begins!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Trust me, this story is going to be part of a set. Life One focuses on the more perverted gaming types, Life Two focuses on Action, Life Three Focuses of Peace, and Life Four is a Dark Naruto, and anything above that is a secret. I made the first one about sex, so it would be easier to get out of the way and level Naruto up, and thus, get through the game quicker.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Naruko Uzumaki

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Naruko's appearance and clothes are the same from the Picture next to the Story Title.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

_Naruko Uzumaki - Age: 15 - Sex: Female_  
><em>Rank: Academy Student<em>

"Okay, the biggest change seems to be my age... if I am an academy student... and 15 years old... either I was born two years earlier, or the graduation age changed." Naruto... who will now be known as Naruko until the end of this game, stated as she looked at the starting story of her own data entry. She was looking at a thin blue screen in front of her face, and she was looking over the things that she could and couldn't do right now at the start of this game. It was wise to see how the stats were going to go from the starting point.

If he was 15, then this was more than likely the year he would graduate if he... SHE! It would take a bit for him to get used to that... anyway, if she was going to graduate this year, then she could do things differently from the start. She would be able to prevent a lot of things from happening, and save the lives of a lot of good people that didn't need to die. Naruko wondered what it would be like to see everyone again if they were kids... actually, Naruko wondered if everyone was the same age as her, or if they were all still 12 or something.

_Level: 1 _  
><em>Power - 5  Speed - 20 / Brain Power -15 / Durability - 5_  
><em>Chakra - 1000  Jutsu(Chakra Control) - 5_  
><em>Seduction Level: 1<em>  
><em>Power - 5  Stamina - 15 / Experience - 1 / Durability -5_  
><em>Straight Attraction - 15  Lesbian Attraction - 10_

"Okay, so I am also level one... that sucks, but at least it should be easy to get to a higher level right now... well shit, if I am level one then I am weak as fuck." Naruko said with a twitching eyebrow when she realized that she was still very weak. All that power and training from her last life as a boy, all for nothing now that she was level one again. She had already knew that her attacking power was shot to hell at the moment, so she had put all those points into the speed category so that at least she could run around the enemy if she needed to. Punching power didn't mean as much when somebody could outrun and use a jutsu on you.

Naruko just figured that her chakra control would be better so that she could use those jutsu... she had no clue if 5 was a good number on the jutsu thing.

It took Naruko a moment, but then she registered that she was smarter than she was strong for some reason. In her first real life as a boy she had been stronger than she was strong, but now the situation seemed to be reversed... and Naruko wasn't sure if being smarter than strong was a good thing for somebody used to fighting using their gut to guide them. It would be strange actually thinking before doing anything, or having any kind of knowledge ahead of time. Naruko sighed in annoyance, before she scrolled down a little and looked at the next section.

_Justu List: _  
><em>Transformation Jutsu: Level 1 of 3 - Cost 100<em>  
><em>Replacement Jutsu: Level 1 of 3 - Cost 50<em>

"... That is utterly depressing. I feel like crying right now. I am going to get my ass KICKED!" Naruko said as she looked at the completley depressing jutsu list. She had only two of the three basic jutsu, and her control over them was basic. She only had two jutsu right now, both of which was easy, and her strength was shot to hell... she was being completely nerfed. All of that amazing strength that she had as a male was completely gone... not even the Rasengan remained on the list of jutsu. Naruko held her hand out and tried to form a Rasengan... only for the chakra to refuse to even try and move and follow what she was wanting it to do.

...

The hell!? That was just unfair! Naruko couldn't even train in the arts without having it on her list, or having somebody teaching it to her! That was complete bullshit! It was like those people talking this game thought it would be amusing to see her struggle to get her feet on the ground. Naruko banged her head against the wall, before she sighed in annoyance and stretched her arms out. There was no use crying over lost skills, not when she could earn them back and master them even quicker than before now that she knew what she could and couldn't do. If she found Jiraiya, then she could get him to teach her how to summon Toads again, and then learn the Rasengan again.

...

Crap... she had no Shadow Clone jutsu... the jutsu that she had abused the fuck out of in her last life was out of her reach right now. She didn't have the jutsu that she had so very well mixed with her fighting style. Naruko felt very much like banging her head into the wall so hard that she killed herself, without saving, and went back so that she could demand that she get to keep that move. She didn't do that though when the blue screen floating in front of her made a strange 'dinging' noise and got her attention.

_Objective: Put on Sexy Clothes_  
><em>Reward - You won't be naked<em>

"I won't be...?" Naruko questioned as she looked down at herself with a raised eyebrow. She blinked when she saw that she really was naked, as in not even wearing a little clothes at the moment. Her body was exactly like the one she had in her sexy jutsu form as a male, something that she already knew how to move around and fight in a little. Naruko had a perfect hourglass body that was truly fit to be in a porno, and her breasts were large D-Cups that was tipped with small pink nipples that were almost an inch wide at the areola, with smaller still nipples. She had a flat stomach, but it wasn't completely toned either. She had a small vagina, which was most likely virgin tight, and her legs were long and her thighs sexy.

She turned her head around and looked at her butt, so see a plump rump that was perfect for squeezing and spanking... infact, Naruko gave herself a spank and watched her ass jiggle a little at the spank. She looked over at the mirror that was hanging on the wall above the dresser, and she saw long blond hair that was already tied up in twin tails at the sides of her head. She still retained ocean blue eyes, and whisker marks on each cheek... and she was average height... still. She would say that she was about 5 feet and maybe 5 inches or something. She raised her arm up and flexed, only to be disappointed at the smaller amounts of muscle tone than when she was male.

Seriously, whoever wanted her to start over couldn't give her anything. She was perfectly sexy, and have both perfect amounts of tone and healthy fat balanced together to make a perfect porn star.

This just was NOT far, having to start over from the very beginning.

"Damnit... well, I better get dressed." Naruko said to herself with an annoyed look as she went over towards her closet, which was still in the same place. She grinned when she looked at her clothes, before she raised an eyebrow when she saw that she had no pants in her closet... oh well, she grabbed a jacket... and AWESOME jacket and tossed it onto the bed. The jacket would be loose on her, but she noticed it was styled just like her old jacket with black sleeves and shoulders with a higher collar. The bottom of the jacket was black as well, and it had a black line going down the middle with the zipper... the rest of the jacket was bright orange.

Naruko then looked around and saw that she had no bras... so either she was an all natural kind of girl, or she was suppose to use the black, and skimpy, bikini top that she could see. She put the bikini on her top, and tied it at where her cleavage was. She grabbed a pair of panties from the floor and saw that they were black panties with a bright pink heart on the butt. She slipped them on, before she grabbed some bandaged and started to wrap them around her right thigh. Then she grabbed the kunai holder and attached it over the badnages and loaded up... 7 kunai into the holder.

She slipped on her jacket and zipped it up halfway up her body, showing off her cleavage, neck, and collarbone... if she could turn in to a naked woman, then showing some skin was natural. Finally, she saw black sandles on the ground and grabbed them, before she stretched the rubber sandles and stepped into them so that her toes were showing... the sandles had some good ankle protection as well.

_Objective Complete!_  
><em>Reward: You aren't naked anymore!<em>

"Well damn... I would fuck me." Naruko said as she looked into the mirror. Now she could see why this was such an erotic version of the game. Naruko was a complete sexy 'bitch' it would seem. Naruko looked around, before she saw a blue circle on the ground that had a 'S' stamped on the middle of it. Naruko stepped on top of the spot, before she heard a ding again, and figured that meant that she had saved her progress or something. Shrugging her shoulders, she figured that it would make her room the best place to save. Naruko opened the drawers of her dresser and started to look through them to see what she could find. She was seeing a lot of different clothes, mostly panties and other such things.

Then she opened the next drawer, and she blushed when she reached into the drawer and pulled something out.

It was orange... and big.

_Key Item Unlocked: Dildo!_  
><em>Abilities - Helps Increase Sexual Arousal in Females... and some males. This item will not fade no matter how many times used. Can also be justed after a battle to interogate enemies. <em>  
><em>Stats:<em>  
><em>Length - 9 Inches  Width - 2 Inches / Hardness Level: Not Very Hard _

"What... the... fuck? This thing is bigger than mine was when I was a boy... what... the... fuck." Naruko said with wide eyes, before the object vanished in a puff of smoke. The blue screen popped up in front of Naruko, and it showed a little button with 'Items' under the label, showing Naruko that she could store most of her items away inside of the system. That would be something that would come in handy, but she hoped that she didn't have a limited space inside of the system.

She was almost nervous to keep looking through the drawers of the dresser, in case she found anything else embarrassing.

She still looked through the dresser for anything that could be of use to her, and she poked her finger on the next thing she pulled out of the dresser. Looking at it, she saw a handful of Senbon in her hand, but she didn't bother counting them as she placed them into her kunai holder.

_Item Unlocked: Sendon_  
><em>Abilities: Throw them and hope they hit, though rarely fatal they cause good damage. Can be tipped in poison, but not suggested.<em>  
><em>Stats:<em>  
><em>Length - 5 inches  Width - 1 Centimeter / Hardness: Very _

"... I am not going to lie, my mind went to the gutter when I saw length. These are a little different than the longer ones Haku used though." Naruko pointed out as a whisper to herself as she inspected the Senbon and gave them a keen once over with her eyes after taking them back out. She placed them away again, before she looked through the dresser again and saw inside of the last drawer that she only some more... sexy clothes in there. She didn't even pick them up, for fear that she would send them into the system.

She was fine with the Senbon and the Dildo right now.

Naruko perked up when she heard knocking at the door, so going over to the window she stuck her head out of it a little so that she could see who was at the door. Her face became stressed when she saw that it was none other than a man wearing a blue body suit with an armored green chunin vest over it. He had tan skin with a scar over his nose and his brown hair down up in a spiky ponytail. This was the academy chunin sensei, Iruka Umino, and if he was at her door... then she was late for school. Naruko quickly moved out of the window and started to crawl away before she was noticed by the teacher.

If this was her last year of the academy, then she hadn't yet painted the Hokage Monument.

She wondered if that was something that she could get away with now. Naruko didn't get long to wonder, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head around, before she saw the twitching face of Iruka staring at her with a twitching smile. She started to sweat a little, and he started to smile even wider than before.

_Iruka Umino - Male - Chunin_  
><em>Options:<em>  
><em>Fight (Level 18)  Seduce / Talk_

'Wait... so I have to be a certain level to fight him? Well that sucks, it looks like the game is keeping me from fighting somebody way out of my league... or maybe Iruka is special and can't be fought without reaching a certain level.' Naruko thought as the world around her seemed to turn black and white, before she blinked and saw blue letters floating in front of her.

_Some people require higher levels for you to select certain actions. Such characters mean a minor event will be triggered should you select that option. Defeating such characters in combat will grant you 1 Bonus Point that you can use to increase one skill. You will also be given one Jutsu Point that can be used to Level Up one Jutsu that you used during the fight with the character._

Naruko sweat dropped at this, but she nodded to herself at the fact that in-game bonus chances were allowed. It made sense after all that there were ways besides leveling up that would allow you to grow stronger as a person. Naruko thought about it for a moment, before she decided on what she wanted to do. Naruko reached out and touched the 'Talk' option and the world went back to normal. Iruka was still glaring down at her.

"Naruko Uzumaki, you are the one that asked me to buy you a bowl of ramen as a treat for getting an A on your last History Test... and you didn't show up. You are coming with me this instant." Iruka said as he grabbed Naruko by the back of her jacket and started to drag her by the collar with her butt draggon on the ground. Naruko was grinning at both the A that she apparently got, and the fact that she was on good terms with Iruka in this game to the point that she was going to be getting ramen. It was nice to know that she had somebody that she could come to for advice.

"Yeah! Ramen!" Naruko cheered as she let herself be dragged by the older person.

"So Naruko, how is your Clone Jutsu coming alone? I know a teacher isn't suppose to show favoritism, but I feel that you should now that the Clone Jutsu will be the test this year as well... you don't want to fail five times in a row do you?" Iruka asked, and Naruko raised an eyebrow when she heard the fact that she had failed the Graduation 4 times at this point in time, instead of 2 times like she had before in her old world.

Okay, not only was she older, but she had failed more times... that was humiliating. That would mean that her classmates were going to be 12 years old at this point in time... YES! That would mean her classmates were going to be even shorter than she was at this point. She could deal with failing a few more times if it meant that she was going to be taller and older than the others. That was just awesome in her opinion.

"I can't do it yet Iruka-sensei... can you help me with it? I think I have way to much chakra to do it." Naruko suggested, hinting at her problem with the technique to Iruka, who furrowed his brow and considered what she was saying. It would seem that the gears were turning in his head in a way to help Naruko fix her problem with either the technique, or with her chakra control.

"Okay, but first let me see how far you have come along so far." Iruka said as he let her stand up on her own. She dusted her butt of, before she noticed a blue screen in front of her... and Iruka couldn't see the screen... so only she could see the screen that she was looking at.

_New Jutsu - Clone Jutsu_  
><em>Jutsu Rank: E<em>  
><em>Chakra Cost: 10<em>

'Wait... my Chakra Amount is 1000... even my chakra was nerfed!?' Naruko thought in shock at the fact that she wasn't some super powerful chakra powerhouse anymore. Then she calmed down when she remembered that she was Level 1, so her chakra was going to be at it's weakest right now... when she leveled up, maybe her chakra amount would start to increase until it was back to it's old level. It may also be because this form had less of a chakra boost to it than Base Naruto had, meaning that she would never have as much chakra as her old body... though she most likely still had more than the average person.

"Okay, lets go through the steps. First place your hands into the proper handsign, and then you channel your chakra around your body and get it to imitate your form. Finally, you release it next to you and it will create an illusion of you nearby you." Iruka stated as he placed his own hands in the proper sign. He channelled his chakra around him, before in a puff of smoke a copy of himself appeared next to him. Iruka raised his hands and let them pass through the illusion, and it faded away into nothing. Naruko nodded as she raised her own hands up, and she was surprised when she saw a small blue screen appear next to her.

She started to channel her chakra, before she saw her 1000 go down to 985 as she activated the jutsu. She furrowed her brow when a clone appeared next to her, meaning that she used too much chakra to the point she wasted 5 points of her chakra on this clone alone. Not liking this at all, she saw a blue screen appear in front of her again, and it hqad text rolling down it. Naruko started to read the text, wondering what it would be telling her this time.

_As your Jutsu's Level Increase, the chakra it takes to use that Jutsu Decreases, and it's power increases as well. If your Jutsu Skill isn't high enough to make the jutsu, then you will take the different between your Jutsu Skill and the Jutsu Cost and waste that much chakra to preform the jutsu. Example: Your Jutsu Skill is at 5, and the Cost of the Clone Jutsu is larger... the difference is considered wastes chakra... on the other hand, if you Jutsu Skill is higher than the Cost of the Jutsu, no chakra will be wastes._

'Oh... I guess I get it. I am not as good with my Jutsu right now, so I need to increase that stat so that I stop wasting chakra in the jutsu. I still feel that my chakra was nerfed though.' Naruko thought with a twitching eye at how she was actually going to have to be careful with herself in battle now that she wasn't a chakra monster with unlimited chakra... no doubt the game thought that it would be more fair for the enemies in the game if she were to have less chakra than she should have.

_Jutsu Learned: Clone Jutsu!_

"Great job Naruko, I am sure that you are going to become a Genin tomorrow! For a second I thought you were kidding around with me. You must have been practicing in secret! Now come on, lets go get you some ramen to celebrate your future graduation, my treat!" Iruka said with a bright smile when he saw the clone vanish, and Naruko gain a slight smile on her face. She wouldn't deny that the thought of actually passing the test the right way was something the very much appealed to her.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, your help showed me how to do it ya know. I was wondering something else... now that I think about it. When the Fourth Hokage sealed away the Kyuubi, nobody ever spoke about what he sealed it inside of?" Naruko asked with a pleasant smile on her face. Iruka gained a shocked and worried look on his face, before he let Naruko know everything that she needed to know. She almost let out a breath of relief that Kurama was still sealed inside of her this time around as well, something that would allow her to get into contact with him again.

She did need to see Jiraiya again, so that she could get the Key to the Seal from him... wait, this also means that she would be able to see her parents again inside of the seal. Her eyes widened for a second that the thought of spending more time with her parents than she did before. Iruka was still sweating as he tried to think of something to say to Naruko, not knowing that she actually knew about the Kyuubi inside of her. Naruko on the other hand, was enjoying watching him squirm a bit under the force of the question.

"Well you see, the Fourth Hokage never told anyone what he sealed the Kyuubi into before he passed. He died before he had the chance to tell anyone you see... do you understand?" Iruka asked, unknowingly telling Naruko that not only were everyone around her aware of her status, but it was also still a secret from her as well. She sighed, before she nodded to Iruka and he sighed in relief. It would seem that he thinks he dodged a bullet there, only to bad he doesn't know anything that she herself doesn't know.

They made it to the Ichiraku Ramen, and Naruko was once more surprised when she saw a blue screen appear in front of her again.

_Ichiraku Ramen: Ran by Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku._  
><em>Abilities: Taking people here makes it easier to increase the chances of a successful seduction. Both Teuchi and Ayame are immune to all seduction attempts while working in this stand. Eating Ramen from this stand also restores 100 Points of Chakra a bowl.<em>  
><em>Note: Each Bowl Costs 1,500 Ryo (15 Dollars)<em>

'Okay... so I can seduce people easier here, can't seduce either the Old Man or Ayame, AND eating here is now good for me... awesome.' Naruko thought with a growing grin on her face. It would seem that she found the perfect place to come when she was almost out of chakra, and the perfect place to come to stock up on ramen that could come in handy. Of course, the price was higher than it was in her old life, but she could deal with that once she started to take missions.

"Oh, hey Naruko. You working hard?" A young girl a few years older than Naruko herself asked. She wore a white apron, a white bandana, and she had brown hair and brown eyes with her fair skin covered in some sweat from the heat of working over a hot pot. She seemed to be running the stand alone today, or her father was out getting some new ingredients for a new kind of ramen. It wasn't unheard of for him to leave the shop to her so that he could experiment with new flavors of ramen in the back.

"Yeah, she is working very hard. She is sure to pass when the test comes around. Soon she will be a Genin, and out of my hair." Iruka said as he teased Naruko lightly, who eblowed him right in the ribs for the jab at her. He didn't react much to the elbow, and Ayame took their orders, before she served the two of them a bowl of ramen each. Naruto quickly slurped up the ramen, much to the annoyance of both Iruka and Ayame when they watched the beautiful girl eat with the same manners of a boy. They didn't say anything though, knowing that it was useless.

They were used to the horrible manners.

With her chakra restored, she suddenly found herself full... not only that, but it felt like her stomach was filled as well.

_Only One Bowl of Ramen can be purchased a day._

'Now they tell me.' Naruko thought in annoyance. She would have to ve very careful with how she came here and ate ramen then. She was glad that this was easy mode, because if this was the same kind of challenge as her last life, otherwise she might be screwed... oh who was she kidding, she was screwed anyway, just now she was screwed in the literal sense. If she could get stronger through sex, then she should look at sex purely as a form of gaining experience.

It would seem that the game didn't like it when peoiple overstocked on healing items, so it took measures to stop it from happening. It would take awhile to stock up on ramen if he could only get one a day. She was mentally going over a list of things she would have to take into consideration if she got into a fight anytime soon.

Her physical strength was shot to hell. Her chakra levels were nerfed. Her chakra control was better, but not perfect. She only had two... three jutsu to work with. She also wasn't nearly as durable as a girl, no offense to girls, but her body was a little more fragile than the body she had as a boy. She could tell, then again, that might have something to do with her level.

Positives, she still had her memories, so she knew weaknesses of her opponents in most cases. She was faster than her level because of the large speed boost she gave herself, something that was currently at 20. She was one creative bastard... bitch... she was still one creative bitch she meant to say. Even if she only had three jutsu, she would still make the most of them. She head a lot of advantages, so maybe nerfing her was how this game was making this a fair fight in most cases.

Naruko scratched her head in annoyance. Just knowing things wasn't going to help her against people that were a higher level than she was. Naruko looked at Iruka for a moment, before she mentally asked the game to tell her what Iruka's level was so that she could scoop out and guess the strength difference. All she got in return was a blue screen above Iruka that told her that he was at level 23, so basically he was way stronger than she was right now. She groaned to herself again, getting the attention of the others around her. Standing up, she said goodbye to Iruka and went on her way.

She was going to look all over Konoha for the rest of the day and try to find some minor events that would let her get some bonuses or items.

She wondered what she could find.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>I am open to 'Mini-Event' ideas and 'Rewards' for completing those events if you guys want to suggest something.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Allies Pt1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Warning: Light Sexual Content<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Hmmmm... what do I want to do?" Naruko questioned as she ducked into an alley and looked at the floating blue screen in front of her. After walking around for a few hours, she had noticed that a mad appeared on the blue screen as well, and it was a perfect map of Konoha as well. It had labels of places, and there were yellow and red flags over some areas that showed Mini-Events for Yellow Flags and Mini-Boss locations for Red Flags that she could go to. So far she was looking at the Yellow Flags, touching the flag and the location so that she could see what she wanted to do, and what kind of reward she would be getting for it.

Some of them were boring, and others just didn't have a reward that she wanted.

_Mini-Event: Pull up Weeds / Location: Hiro Inn_  
><em>Reward: 500 Ryo + Lemonade<em>

For this mission, she could get it done really quickly, but she was only making a pitiful 500 Ryo and getting some lemonade. She had learned that when you did Mini-Events it increased the way the people around you viewed you, making you seem like a better person if you got the event finished correctly. At the same time, if you messed up then people viewed you in a worse light than before depending on how badly you messed up. Something like this would increase her pockey change and how people viewed her, but it would take time away from a good reward she could be striving to complete. She didn't want to waste her time when she could be working towards her level.

She also learned how to check how much she needed to get to get to the next level. She was at level one, and she needed to get 20 Exp before she got to level two. Not very hard, but when she didn't want to risk getting in a fight yet, and events sucked, she was having some trouble picking what she wanted to do. She was reluctant to have sex right now, mostly because she wasn't sure if her stats there were any good yet. She wanted to find a very easy target to compare stats to, and see how well she stacked up before she had any sex. She didn't want to trigger a Bad End and get sent back to the Save Point automatically right off the bat... that would be humiliating.

_Mini-Event: Go to Hotsprings_  
><em>Reward: 30 Sexual Exp + New Item<em>

Naruko's mind was still somewhat male at this point, so she really wanted to do this one, but she had also noticed that the Experience Points were purely going to the sexual area. She could see why, since going to the Hotsprings was the perfect place to go when you wanted to feel sexy and compare yourself to others. Sex wasn't the only way to increase your sex level, just normal fighting also increased that level a little, but also events that gave you Exp to those areas. Naruko had to admit to being curious about the reward, but she wasn't sure if it was really worth it when the boost was purely sex based.

_Mini-Event: Piece of Art / Location: Kurama Mansion_  
><em>Reward: New Ally and Painting<em>

"Hmmm... does this mean Yakumo will become my friend again? I might actually want to do this one. Yakumo is sure to know a good bit about chakra control that she can teach me. This will be good in the long run." Naruko said to herself as she mentally accepted the Mini-Event, thus allowing her to go physically do this thing. The yellow flag turned green, showing that if she went there then the event would be activated and she could go and do what she was suppose to. This would be a good event for her to do anyway, since she was getting an ally out of it... and Yakumo was really good at painting.

Yeah, she was doing this event first. Then she could go and do another one after that.

Naruko continued to look over the current events she could do. Apparently, some events would only show up after you have already done an event before that. Naruko looked over some of the other Mini-Events as well, and she couldn't decide what one she wanted to do after the one where she was going to go and make a new, old, friend. She bit her lips as she looked over some of those that she didn't really consider earlier. She sighed, before she ended up clicking on the one with the weeds anyway. If she could get her reputation better before anything bad happened, then she would look better and make friends easier this time around.

Finally, she clicked the hotsprings one last, and she mentally went over the order of the ones that she had clicked on. She would go to the Kurama Mansion first, and then she would go pull up weeds, and after a long day she would finish up at the hotsprings and collect the reward from that. She wondered what kind of new item she would find at a hotsprings anyway... or what kinds of cute girls she would be able to see. Naruko looked at the map, and she could see that it was only about a 3 mile walk away from where she currently was before she could get to the Kurama Mansion. Naruko was a ninja though, so jumping up to the roof she started to run towards the direction of the mansion.

Going in a straight line was the quickest way to get to some place.

On the bright side, she seemed to be a good deal faster than she had been when she had first started out as a Genin. That was a plus, meaning that she did a good thing by placing those points in the speed section. Naruko slipped and fell off of the roof when she passed by the Red Light District, before she crashed into a trashcan and set trash all over the place. In front of her was a blue screen, and she herself was laying on top of a trashcan at the moment with a condom laying on top of her head. She shivered and tossed the condom to the side, before she looked at the blue screen that had randomly made her fall.

_Mini-Event: Masterbate in Public_  
><em>Reward: 50 Sexual Experience Points + Immunity to STDs<em>  
><em>Special Reward: Double Points with Dildo + New Ally<em>

"... The game can actually give you STDs? Well that isn't very pleasant... crap, I have do this one don't I?" Naruko asked herself, before she accepted the Mini-Event and looked around. Naruko took in her surroundings, before her eye twitched when she saw that their were some prostitutes hanging around by the corner of the street with their backs turned to her for some reason. Naruko thought of the large orange dildo, before it appeared in front of her in a puff of smoke. More allies and double the points, as well as the immunity to getting an STD would come in handy... she wondered why this Mini-Event didn't show up on her map though as a flag.

Maybe some events could only be activated by actually going to the place it would appear.

Naruko blushed a little as she lifted up the bottom of her jacket all the way up to her stomach. Her frilly black panties showing to the world, and she looked around again before she rolled them down to the middle of her thighs so that her vagina was showing... Naruko stopped blushing when she realized doing this in public wasn't that much different than using the Sexy Jutsu in a crowded area. She didn't know how to masterbate as a girl though, so using her palm she just started to rub over her pussy with her hand. She rubbed herself well enough, and she could feel a little pleasure from what she was doing... not that much, but still a good amount of pleasure. She looked at the orange dildo in her other hand, and grabbed it by the base before she noticed that it was... very realistic.

Then another blue screen appeared in front of the Dildo.

_Orange Dildo: The prefered tool of sexual combat by Naruko Uzumaki, being larger than the above average member, it is a great item for sexual conquest and toturing enemies._  
><em>Item Level: 1 of 4<em>

"The dildo... can level up." Naruko asked out loud with a raised eyebrow as she continued to just rub herself. She shivered a little with a tint of red coming to her face. This was starting to feel better than when she masterbated as a guy, but not as good as when she had a Sexy Jutsu-Shadow Clone jack him off with the softer hand. Another blye screen replaced the one that had explained the item known as the orange dildo.

_Item Level: Key Items that do not fade after one use are given levels. When an object levels up, it will gain an ability or evolve to become more useful. The higher the level of the item, the more time it takes to level it up. When an item reaches it's MAX level then it is considered to have reached it's perfect state and can no longer level up._

"... My dildo can level up... what does it do if I level it up? Vibrate or something." Naruko complained in a low tone. She glared at the dildo in her hands, before she looked down between her breasts at her hand rubbing herself. Taking her hand off from her body, she looked at a small amount of fluid on the palm of her hand. Bring it back down, she used her middle finger and slowly started to slide it inside of her... inside of her heated core. Naruko let out a loud moan, and that caught the attention of one of the prostitutes that was at the corner. She looked back and saw a girl fingering herself with a raised eyebrow.

Naruko brought the dildo to her mouth, before she started to lick it. She had at least enough knowledge that you didn't want to use one of these dry. She opened her mouth wide, before she engulfed the fake cock in her mouth and started to swirl her tongue around the tip and a little of the shaft. She had a twitching eye, not wanting to do this, but understanding that the bonus would come in handy for later times. Naruko had to force herself to imagine that what she was sucking on was ramen instead of a fake dick, and as she forced her imagination into overdrive she was able to fit more and more of it in her mouth.

With her hand, she was thrusting her finger in and out of her lower hole without a care. She was getting wetter and wetter from this, and she could feel the heat growing hotter, and a certain winding up feeling even deeper in her core. She felt something hard at the top of her vagina, and when she used her thumb to touch it and find out what it was, she almost choked on the dildo in her mouth, and partly her throat, as a rush of pleasure completely engulfed her body. She shook a little in surprise, and looking down she saw what the health books had named a clitorus... she made a big mental note to avoid letting people touch that during sex. She wanted to level up, and to do that she needed to avoid coming in sex first. Naruko removed some of the fake cock from her throat so that she could breath, before made sure not to relax.

Relaxing was actually bad for this, because you couldn't supress the Gag Reflex if you were relaxed.

Swallowing the fake cock, it started to enter her throat more and more with each swallow. Naruko gained an annoyed look when she realized that this wasn't a bad feeling, even more so that the feeling of... deepthroating the dildo was one that was slightly turning her own. She was able to slide her finger inside of her with mor ease than before, and she moaned a bit at the feeling. She started to thrust the dildo inside of her throat, being sure to keep swallowing it so that her gag reflex would supress itself. Naruko pulled the fake cock out of her mouth when she got it more than wet enough. She took her finger out of her dripping pussy, before she looked at the dildo with an annoyed look... was she really about to use this to pentrate herself?

Well... it wasn't like it would be gay to do this. She was a girl after all, and this WAS getting her something good in return.

Even so, Naruko still wasn't fond of the idea of using a dildo on herself.

"Nervous?" A female voice said from next to her, and Naruko yelped and looked next to her in surprise as her hand went to hide the dildo and cover her pussy. She noticed that the person next to her was one of the hookers that was on the corner. She was a beautiful young girl a few years older than Naruto, maybe 18 or 19 years old actually. She had bright pink hair, with brown roots to show her hair color was fake, that went down to her chin in length. She had brown eyes, a common color in the Land of Fire, and her skin was... mocha colored. She looked like she had a deep tan, but it was natural. She wore skimpy black short-shorts, and a pink sports bra that supported C-Cup breasts. She also had a tattoo on her stomach that read 'Cum Dump' and had an arrow pointing down.

_Name: Goroka Minima - Age: 19 - Sex: Female_  
><em>Rank: Civilian<em>

_Fight / Seduce / Talk_

Naruko mentally selected the Talk option, and Goroka smiled at her suddenly.

"Yeah... I wanted to do something risky." Naruko said lowly, and Goroka nodded and looked around, before she winked at Naruko.

"Don't worry about it, nobody cares what you do around here. Once I was getting it up the butt in this alley, and body said a thing about it. Here, I can help you out with this." Goroka said as she grabbed the dildo from Naruko and started to inspect it, while Naruko looked around nervously. She was not sure what was going to happen, but she was pretty sure that when Goroka ran a finger along the the phalic object that she had something planned for it. She smiled, before she handed it back to Naruko. "Here you go, you got a big one there. Just relax yourself down there, and you should come pretty quickly. My name is Goroka by the way. I was impressed by your dick sucking skills, if you ever want to make a quick buck meet up with me." Goroka said with a wink as she slid one of her fingers inside of Naruko and twisted it.

Naruko came instantly when Goroka hit something inside of her, and her fluids splashed on Goroka's hand. The woman licked the fluids from her hand with a wink at Naruko.

_Mini-Event: Masterbate in Public (Complete)_  
><em>Reward: Immune to STDs - New Ally (Goroka Minima)<em>  
><em>Experience plus 100 Sexual Exp<em>

_Level Up X 2_

_Seduction Level: 3_  
><em>Power - 6  Stamina - 17 / Experience - 3 / Durability - 6_  
><em>Straight Attraction - 16  Lesbian - 12_

'Wow... I didn't get much power or Durability from this, but I got more Experience and Stamina.' Naruko though as she was panting on the ground. She looked to see that there was a new screen in front of her, and she mentally selected it so that she could see what it was going to say to her.

_New Job: You have made friends with Goroka, you may now work as a Glory Hole call girl. With every dick sucked, you will gain 10,000 Ryo and 40 Sexual Exp. You can do this job as many times as you want, with a limit of 5 times per night. This job can only be taken at night._

"See you later kid, and if you ever want to have some fun, be sure to call me up. I won't charge you a dime for it. Be warned though, I am called the Legendary Sucker for a reason... and not the same one as Tsunade of the Sannin." Goroka teased as she walked away, leaving Naruko to question what just happened. She looked down at herself, and she could see that her privates were flushed red from the orgasm she had. She sent away her dildo, before she pulled up her panties with a blush and straightened out her jacket so that her panties were covered. She blushed, before she jumped back up to the roof and started to head towards where she was going to go.

Now that she finished masterbating in public, and raised her seduction level some, she could get back on her way. She was going to go make friends with Yakumo before the time she went crazy and started to attack Konoha with her illusions. It would help the girl out some, and in the end she would get a new ally and a new painting to go up in her apartment. She was careful not to pass over any areas that looked like they would trigger a surprise event like the one that she just encountered. Naruko now only had enough time to get a few basic events done before she was going to go to bed and rest up for the Genin Exams tomorrow.

She opened up the map again to make sure that she was on the right track, and she was surprised when she saw a timer next to the map. It showed how long she would take until she got to where she was going. At the rate she was running, it would take her about 4 more minutes before she got to the Kurama Mansion and started on the next Mini-Event that would get her an ally.

At this rate she would have to put off pulling those weeds, oh who was she kidding, she wasn't going to go and really do that anyway. Naruko just selected it so that she had the option of going to do that, but now she might not have enough time to go and do that.

Oh well, getting another ally would be worth getting less money.

_**Chapter End!**_

_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Allies Pt2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Yakumo Kurama, a young girl of 14 years old that was the heiress to the main branch of the Kurama clan... the last member of the main branch of the Kurama clan. She was a very pale skinned youth that didn't look like she got very much sun at all. She had light brown hair that went down her back, held out of her face by two bells on the left side of her forehead. She had brown eyes and a soft face. Her hair had a braid of her left side of her shoulder. She wore a purple battle shirt with purple training pants, with a fishnet shirt underneath it. Over her clothes she wore a bright pink bathrobe... not a kimono, but a bathrobe that showed only a little of her clothes.

She was petite, and her chest was a bit flat.

She was sitting in front of a slightly burned up mansion, and in front of her she had a canvas that she was using to paint a picture of the forest around her.

She never noticed as the village prankster stood behind her, while Naruko was grinning from ear to ear as she leaned down so that she was looking over Yakumo's shoulder. She had gotten here a little while ago, before she had decided to watch Yakumo paint for a little bit. The mission of hers right now was just to befriend Yakumo, and at this point the best way to do that woud be to be friendly to her... and not bring up anything that would be related to Kurenai Yuuhi... that would be a one way shot towards getting on her bad side. Yakumo could be a scary girl when she wanted to be.

_Name: Yakumo Kurama - Age: 14 - Sex: Female_  
><em>Rank: Clan Heir  Civilian_

_Fight / Seduce / Talk_

'Wait a second... hey system, show me her stats if you can.' Naruko requested mentally as the blue screen started to change and show some more stats. If she was going to be allied with Yakumo by the end of this event, then she would like to know the stats that this girl had. The screen finished changing, and Naruko was able to see the stats of the girl that she was standing behind. Naruko raised an eyebrow when she veiwed the stats on this girl, and she could see why she would make a good ally in the future if her stats were this good at the start.

_Level: 3_  
><em>Power - 9  Speed - 8 / Brain Power - 25 / Durability - 3_  
><em>Chakra - 160  Jutsu - 30_  
><em>Seduction Level: 1<em>  
><em>Power - 4  Stamina - 9 / Experience - 2 / Durability - 3_

'Okay, so she has more power than me... but I am faster and more durable with more chakra but less control. I have a big advantage in a fight, but she uses illusions... okay, I won't do the fighting thing.' Naruko thought with a raised eyebrow. Yakumo WAS personally taught by Kurenai for awhile before she stopped being a ninja, so these stats could just be because she wasn't stuck at level 1 like Naruko was right now. It would make sense that not every person was level 1 like she was. In the past, it was Yakumo's horrible stamina and speed that had led to her not being allowed to become a ninja... she had no real power issue.

In Seduction Levels, Naruko clearly had Yakumo without much difficulty. She had 2 more points in power, 8 more points in stamina, and 3 more points in durability. She noticed that Yakumo didn't have any points in Straight or Lesbian attraction... maybe because she didn't level up sexually the same way as Naruko... or because for side characters those stats didn't matter, so they weren't included. It would make some sense to Naruko that is. Naruto thought about what she should pick as an option, before she decided that she would just go with talk at the moment and see what it would take for friendship after that.

"Hey, what are you painting?" Naruko asked with a grin on her face, alerting Yakumo to her presence. The brown haired girl jumped in shock, and almost knocked over her painting in the process.

"Who are you, and how long have you... been... there?" Yakumo started, before she slowed down when she saw the beautiful girl standing behind her. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, before she noticed that the girl wasn't wearing anything that would denote her as a ninja, other than the weapon case strapped to her leg that is.

"Just a few minutes. I'm Naruko Uzumaki, and I was taking a walk through the woods when I saw you sitting there. You are really pretty, so I got a little nervous and couldn't say anything at first." Naruko said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. She could see Yakumo digesting this information as she visibly relaxed and sat back down in the chair that she had been using. Naruko looked at Yakumo again, before she noticed that the girl seemed to be more willing to talk now that she thought that Naruko was just a random person passing by.

"Thank you, but how did you get behind me without me noticing?" Yakumo asked, something in her voice showing she was suspecting Naruko of something.

"I walked behind you... I didn't have to do anything weird. You were really zoned out, working on your painting." Naruko answered truthfully. She didn't have to sneak up on the girl at all for her not to be noticed. She just wasn't paying attention at the time is all.

"O-oh, sorry for suspecting you. You lot familiar, do I know you from nowhere?" Yakumo asked, and Naruko thought about the right answer for that. In this time she was a year older than Yakumo, so Yakumo having heard about the Kyuubi was much less likely since she didn't even know in the last life.

"You must have heard of me from an adult, you know, I am the girl that everyone seems to love to hate. Some people call me the Fox Brat because of my whiskers and the day I was born, so no biggie. Who are you though?" Naruko asked with a pleasant smile. She knew that she was going to have to sweet talk a little more, but she hoped that she wouldn't have to do this for to long at the same time.

"Yakumo Kurama, and I am the heir of the Kurama clan. It is nice to meet you Naruko... this might seem like an odd question, but how old are you?" Yakumo asked as she looked over the bodacious body of the girl in front of her. Those breasts, hips, and general looks were way to good to be on somebody that was in her general age group. She hadn't seen a 14 year old with that kind of body in her life. She actually wished that she had that kind of body, it would have allowed her to become a ninja if she had the sexy body type of a seduction and genjutsu kunoichi. A seduction agent that killed with her Genjutsu, now that was something that she would have loved to have been able to do.

"I'm 15 years old... and I'm still an Academy Student sadly. I failed like 4 times to pass that test!" Naruko said with a loud belly laugh, while Yakumo smiled a little. Despite the casual admittion of Naruko being a ninja in training, the fact she had failed so many times really connected with Yakumo, and made it easier for her to see herself in this girl. She herself had aspired to become a ninja, so to see somebody failing at it, but still continuing to do something, filled her up with a lot of hope for her own future.

"Hahaha, I really suck don't I?! Anyway, I was wondering what you were doing here alone?" Naruko asked out loud as she looked around in a show to see if she could see anyone else around. Yakumo looked down for a second, before she looked up at Naruko.

"I don't really have any friends." Yakumo said awkwardly, while Naruko felt her heart go out for the girl. Sitting down on the ground in front of Yakumo, she pointed her thumb at herself with a wide grin on her face.

"Okay then, from now on Naruko Uzumaki is your friend. If you ever feel like hanging out or talking, you can count on me ya know!" Naruko shouted with her grin still on her face. Yakumo looked surprised, before her eyes widened and she looked at the sun in the sky behind Naruko as the view of the Hidden Leaf Village showed as well behind her. She grabbed one of her blank painting boards and immediantly started to work on painting something new.

_Mini-Event: Piece of Art Complete_  
><em>Reward: New Ally + Painting<em>

_When Yakumo Kurama is nearby, you gain a high resistant to B-Rank and Under Genjutsu. Only A-Rank and Above Genjutsu will affect you._

"Stay still, I just got the perfect spot of insperation for a few picture. Just stand like that for a few more minutes and I will have the base down." Yakumo ordered as she looked at Naruko with a large smile on her face. A beautiful girl standing in front of a beautiful village, with a beautiful sky and sun behind her would make for an amazing picture. Naruko smiled, before she stayed perfectly still in her position. To do something with the time, Naruko mentally ordered the screen to appear in front of her again.

_Allies: _  
><em>Goroka Minima - Age: 19 - Sex: Female<em>  
><em>Ability: When Goroka is nearby sex with men gives you 2 times normal Exp.<em>  
><em>Yakumo Kurama - Age: 14 - Sex: Female <em>  
><em>Ability: WHen Yakumo is nearby you gain immunity to B-Rank and lower Genjutsu.<em>

_Allies are people who grant you in-game bonuses to abilities, and are unlocked through befriending them, seducing them, defeating them in battle, or by completing events. After a battle, allies nearby gain Exp equal to the amount you gained. _  
><em>During Sex, if you are dminated by an ally you do not experience a bad end, but gain no Exp from it. Allies are less resistant to Seduction than enemies, and experienced gained from an ally is lower.<em>  
><em>When Leveling up with an Ally nearby, you gain +1 points to a pre-selected stat based on which ally is nearby.<em>

'Okay, so having allies is a very good thing. I can make them stronger, and get stronger by being nearby them when I have sex or fight... very good to know. Losing in sex to them doesn't trigger a bad end either.' Naruko thought with a mental grin. Now she knew that she should be going after Mini-Events that would grant her more allies to work with. It would be good for her in the long run to have some people that could help her grow stronger. She couldn't take Goroka on a mission, simply because the woman would most likely be more of an issue than anything else.

Yakumo licked her upper lip as she looked between Naruko and the painting, before she started to paint again.

Naruko sweat dropped at this, since she didn't even get a word from Yakumo as the girl painted her picture. Yakumo was painting at some pretty amaizng speeds anyway though, something that showed she had trained to use those paintings as a form of combat, being able to paint very quickly when she needed to. Naruko thought back more onto what she was going to have left to do, before she mentally sighed when she realized that it was getting a bit late for her to go to the hotsprings at this point. It would be better for her to just rest up for tomorrow, her eyes widened for a second, before she took out a kunai and threw it into the forest.

"GRaaaGooaah!"

Yakumo jumped in surprise, before she saw a large boar land nearby with the kunai stuck inside of it's head. The creature was bigger than the normal boar by at least five times, and it had a feral look to it's face. She looked towards Naruko, who was sighing in relief as well at having stopped that creature from attacking them before it had the chance to have a go at Yakumo. Yakumo was looking towards Naruko with a soft smile, while Naruko saw the blue screen appear in front of her again. Naruko grinned when she levelled up and saw the boar had been worth 25 points when she only needed 20 to get to the next level, and now she only needed 25 more points before she got to the next level.

_Level: 2_  
><em>Power - 5  Speed - 21 / Brain Power - 16 / Durability - 6_  
><em>Chakra - 1020  Jutsu - 6_  
><em>Seduction Level: 3<em>  
><em>Power - 6  Stamina - 17 / Experience - 3 / Durability - 6_  
><em>Straight Attraction - 16  Lesbian Attraction - 12_

'Damn, I wonder why my power didn't increase.' Naruko thought with a raised eyebrow at this little bit of information that she was lacking. She saw her stats vanish, before another blue screen popped in in front of her with the title showing that it was about levelling up. She started to read it, hping that she would find the answer that she was looking for.

_Levelling up: Basics_  
><em>The boosts between each level up is judged by many factors, the first and most important being the factor of Rank. Academy Students get a Stat increase of 0 or 1 for their stats when they level up. Genin get stat increases of 1 or 2 when they level up depending on the opponent. Chunin get stat increases of 2 or 3 per level up. Jonin get stat increases of 3 or 4 depending on how they levelled up. SageKage Ninja gain stat boosts of 5 through 7 depending on variables._  
><em>Jinchuriki get higher stat boosts in chakra, but a lower boost in Jutsu.<em>

_Engaging an enemy in Taijutsu adds to power. Defeating them from a distance or with Taijutsu increases Speed stats. Getting hit in battle increases your durability. Thinking quickly or acting on instinct increases Brain Power stats. Using chakra insures higher Chakra and Jutsu boosts._

_Defeating enemies of a higher rank increases the boosts depending on the rank of the enemy._

'... The hell? Does this mean I should wait until I am a Genin or Chunin before I really start to get my fighting level up? Well damn, I need to think about how I am going to level up even more before doing it.' Naruko thought with a scratch of her head. Sure, she was a little stronger now that she levelled up, but if she started to level up to much right now, then she would end up making herself weaker than she could be in the long run. If she waited until she was a Genin to start to level up, and then wait a bit more before going to a higher level when she could get bigger boost from it.

For now, she would stick to doing Mini-Events to get her stats up instead of trying to level herself up. It would be the best thing in the long run, though it would cause her to lose a few battles in the process, but she would have to deal with it.

"How did you even see that?" Yakumo asked as she watched Naruko take her kunai out of the boar's head, before she wiped it on the ground next to her and placed it back into the holder on her thigh. She clipped it shut, before she looked over at Yakumo with a grin.

"Experience you can say... so how has that picture come along?" Naruko asked as she moved towards Yakumo, who smiled and showed her the picture. Yakumo showed her an amazing picture of herself standing and looking out towards the village with a smile on her face, her skin and hair glowing in the sunlight, while her eyes seemed to gleam and brighten up the sky around her head. Yakumo handed the painting over to Naruko, who held onto it gently with a smile on her face.

"Here you go, that is yours to keep. I have to go now, but when can I see you again?" Yakumo asked with an almost nervous look on her face. Naruko thought about it for a moment, before she smiled widely.

"I have my Genin Exam tomorrow, why don't you come and meet up with me after that!? I mean, after that we can celebrate together and I can take you out for ramen. We can make a girl's day out of it!" Naruko suggested with a bright smile on her face. She never got the chance to really meet up with somebody and celebrate becoming a Genin last time around, only being treated to a bowl of ramen by Iruka. Yakumo thought about it for a moment, before she smiled and looked at Naruko.

"Can I also come over to your place? I have never had a girl's night before, so I was wondering if we could do... girl stuff like doing our nails and stuff... I haven't had a friend to do that stuff with before." Yakumo asked with a nervous expression. Naruko grinned, before she placed an arm over Yakumo's shoulder.

"You are welcome at my place anytime." Naruko said with complete honesty. She was completely okay with Yakumo coming over and staying the night. She had to admit, that she had always wondered what girls do when they spend the nights at each others places. Yakumo smiled at her words, before the two of them seperated and started to go their seperate ways.

Naruko grinned to herself as she looked at the village.

She couldn't wait for the Genin Exams!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 Secret Quests?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Hahahaha! You fuckers are never going to catch me!" Naruko yelled as she jumped onto the next roof of a store. She was wearing her normal, if a bit 'slutty' style of clothing even though she was roof jumping, no doubt giving somebody down under her a good show if they looked up. In her hands was an empty can of paint and a brush in her other hand. She had some white paint on her face and hair, though it was water based paint so it would come out pretty easily.

"Get her!" A random chunin shouted as a group of chunin and genin both chased after her, and Naruko turned around and stuck her tongue out at them. Jump down into an alley for a brief second, she placed her hands in the sign for a jutsu that would help her escape her would be capturers. Her chakra levels quickly went from 1020 points down to 920 and she was surrounded by a puff of smoke that vanished in seconds, revealing in her place a poster that was on the wall behind her. The poster simply being a white piece of paper with the village symbol on it.

The group of Chunin landed in the alley, looking to see where she had gone, only to all groan when they saw she wasn't there. Splitting up, they all left the area and the poster remained on the wall for a few more moments. When Naruko was sure that the coast was clear, she continued to wait just as Iruka passed by with an angry look on his face. Being wise, or scared, enough to not give away her disguise this time around like she did in her last life she waited for him to pass by before turning back to normal. Naruko sighed in relief, before she started to walk out of the other end of the alley.

When she was out of the alley, she grinned and looked up at the Hokage Monument with a satisfied expression on her face. Just like in her last life, she had not resisted the urge to paint the beloved monument... only this time she was smart and used paint that would easily come off with water so she wouldn't have to spend hours scrubbing it. Licking the palm of her hand, she started to wipe the white paint from her face as she looked up at the monument with an expression that would border on sexual pleasure.

She had done an ever better job this time around, that was for sure. The First Hokage had been pained with tears going down his face, since she had met the guy and he had been a bit of a cry baby that got depressed way to easily. She even added a bit of blue to the head to make him look depressed. The image fit him in his real life, so not even the Third Hokage could be mad at her for doing such an... accurate representation of the life of the first Hokage. The Second Hokage had been a sort of cool, Uchiha hating, guy so she had painted the Sharingan in his eyes and a speach bubble at the side of his face that read 'The Uchiha aren't that special anymore' and his tongue sticking out... not the most accurate of representations, but it showed his views on the Uchiha that was for sure.

The Third Hokage she gave a very special treatment... as in she gave it to him harder than the first and second. She painted his hair at the sides white, and left certain areas the normal stone color to show how he had grown balder. She added more than a few liverspots and wrinkles to his face, and added a streak of red going down from his nose to the bottom of his chin, showing how perverse that he was. She placed hearts in his eyes, and in the middle of those hearts she placed pictures of the boy and girl that were on the cover of the first Make Out book... any lover of that book would appreciate that little tidbit. She believed it fit his closet pervert old man image very nicely.

Her Dad, the Fourth Hokage, got the least of a punishment to his face. All she did was paint his face and add three whisker marks to each cheek, color his hair blond and eyes blue. She actually placed his real skin color to his face, making the resemblance between them even more unreal, showing the same skin, hair, and eye color that she got from him. She even placed a speach bubble on his forehead that read 'Kushina was here' showing the relationship between the Fourth Hokage and Kushina, which should spark some memories for people... and when those memories were sparked people would see the similarities between Naruko, Kushina, and Minato.

You could call this one revenge, and a way to make people realize sooner who she is the daughter of.

Next to her Dad's face on the blank slate of the monument, she went and decided to draw a picture of her favorite, angry, drunk of a granny Tsunade. Showing an angry cartoon version of her face with bottles of sake scattered her head. Above her head were words that head 'Reserved for the Legendary Sucker' in bold. Next to her was a picture of Naruko's own face, with similar writing on it. Thus with that she was finished showing who would be, and what each Hokage was like... as well as hinting at the future with Tsunade and herself.

_Secret Quest: Cleared - Paint the Hokage Monument_  
><em>Rating: A<em>

"Huh?" Naruko questioned, wondering when she had accepted this mission, or why it seemed different than the others. She hadn't even had a chance to do anything that would hint at her accepting this as a Mini-Event... unless it was different. She read the data on it, and it showed that Secret Quests were giving to her unknowingly, and only showed after she had completed them. The rewards of which were usually items of jutsu that would come in handy later, and as if by magic she saw a light glow appear out of her pocket and a weight land in it. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a blue scroll and opened it up.

_Jutsu Scroll - Obtained_  
><em>Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu<em>  
><em>Cost: 500  Jutsu Skill: 100 / Rank: B_  
><em>Level: 1 of 5<em>

"... Now that is awesome." Naruko said as the jutsu scroll vanished, and the knowledge on using the technique entered her brain, teaching her how to use the jutsu. She guessed that since the water dragon jutsu was the most used water jutsu of the second Hokage, whose face she painted in the most insulting way, she had gotten a water jutsu... and since she ranked pretty high on the rating of this quest she had gotten a higher level jutsu. Though it was powerful, she didn't have her old levels of chakra to use the jutsu very often. Though with how she was learned the technique, apparently this version would summon the water from the air or her mouth.

Spitting out a water dragon, now that would be awesome.

"That is SO cool! Can you teach me how to do that!?" An excited voice called out from behind her, and she blinked at the very familiar voice. Turning around and looking down, since she was older at this point and taller than in her last life, she saw a very familiar face in the form of a young boy that was wearing a light gray helmet over his head with stickers on it. Sticking out of the back of the top of the helment was a ponytail of spiky brown hair. The young boy was lighter skinned than Naruto, and he was wearing a long red scarf that went passed his feet thanks to his short stature. The boy was missing one of his front teeth, and had dark brown colored eyes.

_Konohamaru Sarutobi_  
><em>Talk  Seduce / Fight_

"Huh? What, the painting thing or the Transformation thing?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow, and Konohamaru took a step back in shock when he noticed how... normal this person was talking to him. In Naruto-life Konohamaru had been set apart and only respected for being the third hokage's grandson, so Naruko remembered this and just talked to the kid normally. Though the fact that fight was still and option was something she wondered about, then again, fight and seduce weren't only killing and sex. Seduce was any action that got somebody to do what you wanted them to do.

"You... do you know who I am?" Konohamaru asked in disbelief.

"Duh kid, I am pretty close to the Old Man Hokage. It would be retarded for me not to know about his grandson. He talks about you a good bit Konohamaru... stop trying to assasinate your old man kid." Naruko said as she flicked Konohamaru in the forehead, getting a shocked look from the kid, not only at her use of his name, but at the fight she actually hit him in some form. Naruko rolled her eyes, before she heard the sound of people coming. Grabbing Konohamaru while he was in his shocked state, she picked him up and pulled him into the alley and behind the dumpster.

Looking out, she saw that people were running by, still no doubt looking for her. She sighed in relief when they passed by, before she noticed that something was making her boobs move. Glancing down, she saw that Konohamaru had his head between her partly exposed breasts and had a perverted young boy look to his face. Naruko let out a light laugh at this, knowing that the boy was a lot like the old man when it came to liking the ladies.

"You have nice boobies Onee-chan." Konohamaru said with a perverted giggle, and Naruko wasn't even that bothered by it. Of course, the feeling of somebody pretty much motorboating her boobs was a strange one, but this wasn't much different than when the boy did a similar thing to Tsunade by mistake. The kid was a kid, and knew very little of the opposite sex other than girls were pretty and smelled nicer. Naruko squeezed the two of them out from behind the dumpster, before she dropped the kid on the ground and cracked her neck.

"You know brat, if I was any other girl I would punch your lights out for saying that." Naruko told him, and he froze at the not thinnly conveyed threat. He had never met anyone else that had not only hit him, the finger thing she did, and threatened him with pain. The little kid actually took a step back in fear, getting an eyeroll from the girl. Of course, the boy realized that since the girl knew who his grandpa was, and was still able to talk normally to him, then he couldn't threaten her with his gramps learning of this. It was strange that one of the few times he wanted to rely on something he hated being known as, it wouldn't work out for him.

"... Are you any other girl?" Konohamaru asked without thinking.

"Do you really think I would have warned you if I were any other girl? Have you not seen the violent tempers that the women of the Hidden Leaf have when angry. Hit first, ask questions after hitting." Naruko stated with her arms crossed, but internally grinning she decided that this would be an even better way to tease and teach Konohamaru. "Tell you what kid, if you can learn the Transformation Jutsu and use it to look like... the old man, then I will let you grab these puppies." Naruko said as she leaned forward and pressed her cleavage together, almost making them pop out of not only her jacket, but also the black bikini top she wore.

Konohamaru blushed crimson, his entire face heating up as he looked at her valley. Naruko chuckled to herself, loving the fact that having been a guy before now gave her the ability to show off her feminine aspects easier than other girls would. It would come in handy, the fact that she didn't have a real big issue with a sense of shame. Screw shame, she was a hot ass girl now and would be flaunting this hot body around. The way she saw it, if people got boners or wet from looking at her, then that was a point to her. It would also let her use that against her opponents, much like she did when turning into a reverse harem of naked men and punching Kaguya in the face when she was distracted... the things that she had to read up on to master that technique... still gave her a weird feeling.

She knew that it was only for research on the male body so that she could trick females into pausing at the naked male group, but looking at those nude magazines of other men... was not very pleasant at the time. Yet, now it wasn't UNpleasant either. Becoming a girl hadn't changed her mind that much, other than the fact that she understood that it was very much possible to have sex with a guy without being gay. It didn't mean she would have to like the idea, and she didn't like it. The only difference was that she didn't dislike it either. She was just completely neutral towards the idea of having sex with men.

"Tra-tra-transform!" Konohamaru shouted as he held his hands in a strange handsign, before he vanished in a puff of smoke and out appeared... a way to skinny version of the old man. Everything else was right, but the shape was far to off. Even Naruko could tell that underneath the wrinkles and age, that the Third Hokage had been pretty well off physically. He had muscles, though they were the lean kind and had been hidden by his age and the looser skin. Sure, some mass had been lost over the years, but the Third could still kick tons of ass.

"Too skinny, try again later Konohamaru. I have a test to become a ninja today. I'll play with you later." Naruko said as she turned around and started to walk away. She looked back, before she saw that the boy was looking at her ass with a blush on his face. She took a moment to go over her own words, before she saw the double meaning with her last sentence. That could have been taken the wrong way, even though it had been m ade with mostly innocent intent. She was going to tease him, or perhaps let him get a feel if he succeeded in growing another step stronger. It was no different than when they did something similar with their sexy jutsu's when they were practicing combination techniques for the pervy move.

"Wait! Onee-chan! Why are you so different than everyone else in the village? Everyone else calls me Honoured Grandson instead of using my name... why makes you so different?" Konohamaru asked with a sad expression on his face, and Naruko stopped and turned around before walking over towards the boy with a soft smile on her face. Konohamaru had always had the opposite problem. While Naruto, now Naruko, had been hated for something out of her control, Konohamaru was respected and treated like a prince for something out of his control. People placed him on a higher plane of existance, which could be just as bad for making friends on your level.

She got down on one knee in front of the kid, before she placed her hand on top of his head and grinned.

"Trust me Konohamaru, one day people will see you for you... right now you are only a kid. You have done anything to earn their real respect... one day that respect will be because of the great things you did. I believe you will be a great ninja one day, even Hokage... after myself of course." Naruko said in an encrouraging way, but also truly meaning it. She had total faith in Konohamaru becoming a great ninja, since he had done so in the first timeline as well. If course, Konohamaru wasn't going to just up and become strong instantly. The boy already had tears forming in his eyes, before he rubbed them out and looked at her with determination in his eyes.

"That's it, from now on your going to be my new teacher! I want to surpass you one day, and who better to teach me how to do that than you!?" Konohamaru stated, and Naruko sweat dropped, before snorting.

_Secret Quest: Cleared - Konohamaru is now your Apprentice_  
><em>Rank: B<em>  
><em>Reward: Those from the Sarutobi Clan will fall for seduction easier<em>

"Well that is nice... Whoops, said that out loud. Here Konohamaru-" Naruko said as she softly planted a completely neutral kiss on his head, with NO sexual meaning to it. The boy was just a kid, and his Granny Tsunade had done the same thing for him when he had been a boy of 12 years old. There was no sexual meaning behind it, making it a kind gesture. "-That is for good luck, now be sure to impress me with that Transformation Jutsu." Naruko said as she stood up and turned around.

Only to come face to face with Iruka, who had a proud look on his face... before it turned into an annoyed one when he saw the Hokage Monument in the distance. Naruko could only think of a single thing that her helping Konohamaru had distracted her long enough for Iruka to find her. It was strange and annoying that she was caught in this timeline again, but Iruka sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Okay Naruko... lets go get to the academy before you are late for your Genin exams." Iruka said with kind smile, and Naruko blinked and wondered why she wasn't in trouble. Of well, not being the one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she accepted it as a grin came over her face.

It was time for Naruko to become a Genin... again!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 Wait what?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Before anyone complains, the teams always seem to be 2 boys and 1 girl. One person other than Naruto will have their gender changed to fit this.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'Wow... it is so cool seeing everyone when they are 12 again.' Naruko though as she looked around the class and saw the familiar faces of those that she had grown up with as a boy. She could see Kiba feeding his dog Akamaru jerky, with Akamaru now a puppy again and resting on the boy's head. It was a nice sight to see, that much was for sure. He never thought he would see a tiny Akamaru again. She smiled to herself from her seat and continued to look around the room.

There was Choji, still as chubby as ever and eating a bag of chips. She chuckled at the fact that at this point the boy still had no muscle, just pretty much fat. She couldn't blame him though for what his family had taught the boy, though training could do the boy some good. Next to Choji was the ever lazy Shikamaru dozing off in class with a pencil in his hand to make it look like he was taking notes instead of sleeping. That boy had mastered the art of faking it, something she respected when it came to school work.

Ino and Sakura were in each other hair already, both of them arguing over who would get to sit next to Sasuke... neither of them even noticing that Naruko was already sitting there next to Sasuke. They were too concerned trying to out do each other, making biting remarks that they had stopped doing as much when they started to grow up and mature. Naruko chuckled again to herself when she remembered how much that they would change. One day they would mature and stop hating each other like this at every turn, knowing that the two would one day become good friends helped Naruko adjust to the hate that they were going through now. Even though they secretely loved each other, as friends that is.

Shino was looking at a bug that was on his desk, more than likely not used to talking to people at this point in time.

Sasuke next to him was looking at the wall with a brooding look on his face, and Naruko rolled her eyes at that. Even now he was in a state of brooding, and his Uchiha neutral face was showing. Naruko could deal with that again pretty easily, knowing that the boy was going to go traiter made it easier for her to control him now that she knew what she could lead him into avoiding. If she kept him away from Haku, then the boy would never awaken the Sharingan in time for the Chunin Exams, or at all. Thus Orochimaru wouldn't take an interest in him, since he would be one of those Uchiha that never got their special eyes. It would lead to him not getting the curse mark, and this not being tempted into leaving the village for the power Orochimaru could give him.

Not only that, but Sasuke would be weaker this time around, making him easier to defeat.

Where was Hinata though, she would have thought that the girl would have been here as well. She wasn't seeing the shy girl that she was used to seeing in the corner of the room. Now knowing that she had been stalked for most of her time at the academy thanks to her past life, she knew that Hinata might also have a crush on her this time around. Naruto looked around for the girl she knew, before she blinked when she saw something that she wasn't expecting to see.

Hinata Hyuga... was one of the changes to the timeline this time around. Instead of the shy girl that she had known in her last life, now she was seeing something very different. Instead of the shy GIRL that she had known, Naruko was seeing a shy BOY sitting in the corner. He knew that this was Hinata, gender neutral name actually, because the shy girl... boy had dark blue hair that was short in the bangs and a bit longer in the back with two sideburns that went to chin length. The face was more narrowed than last time around, given a young handsome boy charm. With lilac colored eyes without pupils, and a pale jacket that was open to show a black shirt underneath and black pants. Without even a single sign of breasts growing or already there.

Hinata looked over at Naruko staring at her, before she... HE blushed deeply and looked away while twisting his fingers together. Naruko laugehd a little with an awkward smile on her face. Not sure what other changes that she should be expecting from this timeline.

"Hey Naruko-san, please move so that I can sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's shrill voice said, not an insult to her but when she was 12/13 her voice was actually very shrill. Naruko blinked and looked to see that Sasuke had won the argument this time around and was standing in front of her with an expectant look on her face. She was being polite for some reason, and Naruko looked underneath her at a blue screen that appeared.

_Sakura Haruno_  
><em>Talk  Seduce / Fight_

"Naw, I think I'm good Sakura-chan. Anyway, I am sure that the bastard would rather sit next to my sexy ass than you." Naruko teased, and Sakura flushed red with rage. Naruko grinned and ducked under a punch that was aimed for her head, before it swung at Sasuke with the boy not paying attention. Sasuke was struck in the cheek by a horrified Sakura, and he was knocked against the wall with his head. Sasuke's face cracked the wall, and the boy slid down against the ground and out of his chair. Naruko stood up and moved over to Sasuke, leaning down to help the boy.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry!" Sakura shouted, and Naruko mentally made a peace sign. Sakura's temper was legendary after all, with a punch first, then yell at you, then THEN question why she hit you sort of pattern to it. She would punch you, tell at you, then then question why you did it. Naruko reached down and grabbed Sasuke by the front of the shirt, before she lifted him up and grinned.

"Oh, is little Sasuke-chan hurt?" Naruko asked teasingly, and Sasuke glared death at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and started to walk away with him in his seat again. With a satisfied expression on her face, she started to walk towards the other empty seat in the back of the room.

"What a whore, she would make a better stripper than she would a ninja." One of the girl's that Naruko had never talked to as Naruto said with dislike in her eyes. Naruko rolled her eyes, before she turned towards the direction of the girl and placed her hands on her sexy hips and looked at her with a stern look.

"You know, as a Kunoichi you might have to take a mission as a stripper or a whore. You shouldn't judge me for my looks, and what I may or may not do to help my country." Naruko lectured, before she blinked and wondered why that had bothered her even a little. Shrugging it off, she turned and continued to walk towards the empty seat next to Hinata. If Hinata was the boy's name that is, not like Hinata is strictly a girl's name. It was a gender neutral name, so the chances that Hinata was still Hinata were rather high... what with the Hyuga way of naming their children with H as the starting letter... with few exceptions.

"He-he-hello Naruko-chan." The younger boy said as he avoided eye contact with Naruko, who raised an eyebrow at the shyness... then she remembered that at this point in time Hinata was still fainting and all of that jargen. She rolled her eyes, before she gave herself a few ideas on how to take care of that.

"Yo Hinata-kun... so... peek on any girls with your Byakugan?" Naruko asked with a grin on her face, and the reaction was immediant as Hinata blushed crimson and looked down at his fingers. Naruko laughed to herself, before she noticed the blue screen underneath Hinata.

_Hinata Hyuga_  
><em>Talk  Seduce / Fight_

Now, normally she would just mentally chose talk for this option. Yet, this time she wanted to pick something a little different. Leaning in closer to Hinata, Naruko saw Iruka walk into the classroom and start to call students into the other room for one on one testing. Naruko grinned to herself, before she blew into Hinata's ear and made the boy eep and turn cheery red at the intimate contact.

"Oh Hinata-kun, if you wanted to see a naked girl... you could have... come... to... me~!" Naruko said as she spoke in a slow, sexual way and blew into Hinata's ear again. She pushed her chest into the younger boy's arm, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Hinata looked like he was going to have a complete mental shut down from the contact and the words that were being said to him. She had years of experience getting Jiraiya and many other men to do what she wanted them to do by using the sexy jutsu, so like it or not, Naruko knew how to seduce a man.

"Naru-Naruko-chan!?" Hinata whispered in an urgent tone, and for some reason nobody was looking around at them. He looked like he was about to faint at any moment now, exactly what she was trying to make him do... that, or gain experience from this litle thing. It was strange that nobody seemed to be paying attention to them at the moment, or that they were all looking away from them. Naruko tilted Hinata's head up and gave a light lick to the bottom of his jaw, going to his neck. She placed her hand on top of the front of his pants, and started to rub the front of his tightening pants. She grinned as the blood rushed to Hinata's other head.

With Hinata, it was easy to picture him as his girl self. It helped make things so much easier when she could picture girl Hinata's face in her head.

"Interesting thing you have here. Great place to hide a kunai-" Naruko started as a blue screen appeared in front of her.

_Mini-Event: Tame the Hidden Lion_  
><em>Reward: ?<em>

"-or is somebody happy to see me?" Naruto asked as Hinata seemd to sway a bit, and the blood seemed to not be able to decide what to do... go to his head and make him faint, or go to his lower head and made him hornier. Everyone in the room looked away from this, and everyone had blushed on their faces as they heard what was going on. It finally decided what it would happened, when Hinata fell backwards with a blush on his face, a happy smile on his face and a boner in his pants. Naruko grinned as a blue screen appeared in front of her.

_Mini-Event: Tame the Hidden Lion - Complete_  
><em>Reward: You are now teammates with Hinata Hyuga for Genin Teams<em>

'... Wait, what?' Naruko mentally questioned, before she remembered that for konoha teams were always in threes. 2 boys and 1 female, meaning that she had just secured herself a teammate for when she became a genin. Now she only had to worry about who the other boy on her team would be, and despite herself, she knew that she was hoping for Sasuke so that she could prevent him from ever awakening his sharingan. She looked around, before she heard her name get called... which was strange because she was sure that they did things by the alphebet... shrugging, she looked at the new blue screen in front of her.

_Quest: Become Genin_  
><em>Do you accept: Yes or No?<em>

"Hell yes!" Naruko shouted as she started to walk towards the testing room.

She was going to become a Genin!

AGAIN!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 The S Word?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Okay Naruko, now, since this is your fifth try some of us have decided to change things up." Iruka informed Naruko as she stood in front of them, waiting to be told what jutsu that she was suppose to do in order to show that she was ready to be a genin... again. Next to Iruka was the white haired traitor of a teacher Mizuki, who was leering at her exposed cleavage. Hate the fox inside of her or not, he was still male and because of that he still lusted after her.

Like she would let him even try.

She would rather bite his dick off than suck it. He had caused her a lot of grief in her first life, so she wouldn't be even slightly willing to do anything with him. If he tried something, then he would be losing that dick without a doubt. She still somewhat had standards, and people that were on her shit list were those standards. If you were on her shit list, then you weren't even getting a small chance for anything.

"Change things up how?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow, moving her arms to under her cleavage and pushing her girls up.

"Nothing much, just show us that you can use the Clone Jutsu. Then use some other Ninja Art to show us that you haven't wasted the years you were here." Iruka said, and Naruko blinked and placed her hands in front of her. Her chakra amount dropped by 14 and next to her appeared a single illusionary clone that was her perfect mirror image. She hated the fact that she had less chakra at the moment, but both she and the clone placed their hands in another sign, before they changed shape in puffs of smoke, one puff real and the other illusionary. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the form of Naruko completely naked with only thin wisps of smoke covereding her groan and breasts.

She was bent over, and her clone had taken the naked form of herself with a strap-on, and being behind her she made the illusion that she was being fucked from behind him a fake clone. Both teacher's eyes widened, and their jaws dropped even as their noses shot blood. They both blushed and were launched back, while Naruko changed back to normal and the clone vanished. A pretty large chunk of her chakra gone from the lack of control over her chakra at the moment. Naruko went up to the table and grabbed the headband that she had earned, through stranger than normal means, and wrapped it around her neck as she headed out the door... and she was greeted with the site of people looking at her with surprise that she passed.

"What the hell are all of you looking at!?" Naruko asked loudly, and they all looked away from her. She crossed her arms under her chest and grinned at how they looked away, before she started to walk towards the back of the room and saw that most of the people had headbands at the moment. She saw Yakumo waiting for her next to Hinata, having gotten here late but proud all the same that her friend had made it to Genin when she herself had not been able to. Naruko rushed over towards Yakumo and grinned happily as she hugged the slightly unhealthy girl.

"Naruko-chan, you became a Genin!" Yakumo said with a happy smile, something that Naruko nodded at with grin as well. Of course, she wasn't a true genin yet until she was tested by her jonin instructer, who she hoped was Kakashi again, but she didn't need to tell Yakumo about that.

"Awesome right, hey Yakumo-chan. This is Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, this is Yakumo-chan." Naruko said as she introduced her friends to each other. The two of them both seemed to be awkward when it came to meeting new people, and Hinata was still sort of out of it from the teasing that he had been giving earlier thanks to Naruko, who wasn't ashamed in the slightest that the boy still couldn't stand up thanks to a problem he had with his pants.

"Hey Naruko-chan, are you still up for tonight?" Yakumo asked with a smile on her face, turning away from Hinata as she looked at the girl that had become her friend.

"You know it, though, just the two of us seems pretty dull. Why don't we add a third person... like Hinata-kun for example?" Naruko said with a grin as she drapped an arm over Hinata's shoulders and used a single finger to trace down the side of his neck, before lightly placing her hand on his chest. Yakumo rolled her eyes at the obvious seduction attempt on the younger boy, who looked like his face was on fire when Naruko placed her hand on top of the boy's crotch and started to rub it.

"You want... to invite this boy over... to stay the night?" Yakumo questioned with a raised eyebrow, but not saying anything against her friend's idea. It was Naruko's home they were going to, so it was up to her.

"Na-Naruko-chan... I don't th-think-" Hinata started to stutter and look away from Naruko, who licked the outer edge of his ear and blew gently against it.

"Don't think... you are a growing boy, so I am sure that you have some... urges just like all of us. Tell you what though... I have seen those small glances you send me. Looks at my good hips, and great breasts. Think of it, do you _really_ want to miss out on the perfect chance to see _all of me_." Naruko whispered, getting a blush from even Yakumo who made notes to remember how Naruko was doing this so well against the boy, who was wobbling a bit.

"Na-" Hinata started, before Naruko placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, calm down Hinata-kun. I'll be gentle with you, as long as you are gentle with me. You know, most _bad girls_ like me need a spanking. I just finished painting a national monument not long ago... wanna give this bad girl a _spanking_?" Naruko asked with a seductive tone to her voice, and slowly the red blush started to spread down his neck and go into his shirt. Naruko wasn't even bothered that people around them could hear her, but she yelped when somebody lifted up her jacket and gave her a spank of her panty-clad ass. She jumped up and saw Yakumo looking at her with a smile.

"There, I gave the bad girl a spanking. Now can we get going before you make the poor boy pop one off with his friends around?" Yakumo asked with a light tone to her voice, but she did have a bit of a jealoud attitude to her when she said it.

"Don't ruin my teasing please... I work very hard to tease the hell out of people until they jizz their pants. I job isn't complete until they do it. Though, my offer was genuine... Hinata-kun knows where I live, so if he wants to come... and cum... the offer is on the table." Naruko said with a pout on her face as she was grabbed by the arm and pulled along by Yakumo. Naruko pulled out of her grip, before she picked up Hinata and wrapped him in her arms as she started to carry him with her.

"... Really?" Yakumo asked, and Naruko shrugged.

"Celebration, and the best way to celebrate a big event is to fully embrase the adulthood that comes with being a ninja. How about it Hinata-kun, do you want to... and he fainted." Naruko said as she hefted the boy over her shoulder and started to walk alongside Yakumo and led the girl towards her apartment. Yakumo looked at Hinata with narrowed eyes, but she couldn't exactly say anything against it either... the fact that it was Naruko's idea made her want to see just how far her friend would actualy go with what she was planning.

"You are still taking him anyway?" Yakumo asked as they walked together, before Naruko swiftly moved in front of her and placed a hand on her cheek... before she leaned forward and gave her lower lip a lick.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Anyway, lets just say I owe Hinata-kun here more than he knows about... he more than likely will never remember. I don't exactly have a lot to my name... so this is how I will pay him back. A completely unforgettable memory." Naruko said with a genuine tone. With all that the first Hinata, the female one, had done for her with risking her life a few times for 'him' in her last life she owed it to Hinata to give something to this version of her, that was a boy. Yakumo was already blushing from the lick of her lower lip, and was gently touching of her face.

She didn't know how, much Naruko knew JUST how to get her to agree to almost anything.

"Okay... but I'm not acting like a slut for this guy." Yakumo stated clearly, with Naruko giving a small fox-like smile.

"Well, I can't help being a slut can I?" Naruko said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Yakumo said when she realized what she had implied with her words, with Naruko rolling her eyes.

"Slut: A woman with many casual sex partners, a woman with the morals of a man, a woman with loose sexual morals, but it can also mean a dirty of untidy person. By all those standards, I'm a slut. I have no problem having sex, I have the same sexual morals of humping and dumping as a man, and my home is NOT very tidy at the moment. I am a slut. Feel free to call me a slut all you want, you ARE my friend after all. You don't mean any harm by it." Naruko said with complete honesty. She didn't have any plans to make her plans to sleep around a secret from either Yakumo or Hinata. She didn't want either of them to think that they could expect her to stay with ONLY one or both of them.

"You... are the first person I have every met that isn't offended by that term." Yakumo said in a deadpan tone, with Naruto shrugging.

"Hell, get somebody else to call me that and I can still be offended. It is ALL in HOW you say something, not what you say." Naruko said, and she looked around and saw that all the people that she was passing by with Yakumo were giving her stares at how she had the Hyuga heir hanging over her shoulder, completely knocked out.

Yet nobody did a THING to stop her.

"Holy SHIT that boy is lucky!" A random male said, before he was elbowed in the ribs by his wife next to him.

"Damn, and here I thought she was just a REALLY perverted closet lesbian!" Another guy didn't bother hiding his words.

"This I have a shot with her?" A third person asked, with Naruko actually looking over at him. Tiem seemed to stop for that one guy... until his heart was broken seconds later.

"Nope, I don't do greasy old farts. I have an age limit you know, and when I start seeing wrinkles... maybe if you were 40 years younger. Go suck yourself off." Naruko stated neutrally, with the old man collapsing to his side in the fetal position. Yakumo looked at Naruko, who looked at her and shrugged. "I am a slut, but even I have things I will never do. Greasy old men, completely slimeballs, and anyone that looks like they might kill me right after... and no bestiality." Naruko stated, listing off things she wouldn't do.

"Why did you feel the need to even mention bestiality?" Yakumo asked, with Naruko looking at her with a twitching eye.

"I don't know how close the Inuzuka are to their dogs, and I don't want to find out either... why can't there be a really REALLY feminine boy out there that looks so much like a girl that... oh wait." Naruko muttered when she realized that Haku was still alive in this point in time. That would certainly be a special little thing to remember later. Not only that, but it would be the ultimate way to find out what that damn boy's gender was for real... in this timeline. She had been the one to bury Haku the last time, and had learned that the boy was a boy.

"Uh, have you SEEN Hinata. This boy looks feminine." Yakumo stated as they reached Naruko's apartment complex, and she started to walk up the steps with Yakumo behind her. Naruko showed her door was unlocked by turning the knob and simply opening it without problems. She tossed her sandles across the room without a care, before she dropped Hinata off on the bed and Yakumo got the chance to look around.

Things were scattered EVERYWHERE!

"See, I'm a total slut, as in untidy person." Naruko said as she started to kick some of the stuff into one corner of the room without a care in the world, before she and Yakumo heard a soft spoken voice.

"Where... what happened?" Hinata asked as he started to stir in the wide awake, before he looked to see Naruko flashing her with her pussy. Hinata's eyes rolled up to the back of his head as blood shot from his nose, with his face looking like it went through a steamer. He passed right back out, and Naruko looked at Yakumo.

"See, the boy NEEDS this more than me. Any girl with any seduction skills can take advantage of this... and it IS said people change after having sex." Naruko said as she changed from 'Talk' mode to 'Seduce' mode for Yakumo and pulled her in close to her. She found that Yakumo was shorter than her, a good thing, and made use of this when she started to lay small kissed on her lips.

This was going to be the most fun graduation ever... that she knew of.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


End file.
